


Transparency

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: On Wano, Sanji worries about whether or not he's strong enough on his own without his Germa suit.  Nami's there to reassure him.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece is the creation of Eichiro Oda. This is just fan-made content. ^^/

In the confusion following Tonoyasu’s execution…

 ** _“Kyaa!!”_** Sanji heard the cry of a beautiful woman. Turning his head, he found her, a gorgeous woman with aqua hair and blue eyes. He ran for her, determined to be her knight in shining armor, but just as he was about to save her, the stupid Marimo came through and snatched her up. Sanji watched them dash away. _But I have a larger bounty than him!!_ he thought, heartbroken.

 ** _“Kyaa!!”_** He heard another cry for help, but he knew the beautiful woman this voice belonged to. _Nami-san!!_ She was being chased by that dinosaur freak… What was his name?? X Drake?? It didn’t matter. That asshole saw Nami-san naked. He probably wanted her for himself. Sanji ran for her, determined to save at least one beautiful woman today. But no matter how much he pushed himself, he wasn’t fast enough. His feet felt like they were in quicksand and each step sunk him deeper into the ground beneath him. Meanwhile, Nami tripped. _Oh no!! “Get up, Nami-san!!”_ he tried to yell to her, but his voice wouldn’t come out. Drake was about to pick her up in his jaws, when a black figure flashed by, picking up Nami in his arms. When the figure stopped and Sanji saw who it was, his jaw dropped. It was himself in the ~~Germa~~ , ~~Stealth Black~~ , O-Soba Mask suit. His doppelganger walked straight up to him while carrying Nami. “You’re not strong enough for this shit,” he said before putting his boot on Sanji’s face and pushing him into the sinking ground…

…

Sanji awoke with a start, gasping for air. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and he realized he was in the Akazaya hideout in Amigasa Village, Kuri. It was two nights until their planned battle on Onigashima. Sanji caught his breath. _It was just a dream,_ he sighed with relief. The cold beads of sweat still stuck to his forehead, though, and there was an uneasy feeling he couldn’t shake. _I should check on Nami-san_ , he thought, but what if she and the other women saw him in their room? He would be killed on the spot for sure. Sitting up, his fingers bumped into a familiar canister. The number 3 printed on it was visible in the moonlight streaming in through the window. He frowned but knew he had no other choice.

…

Nami was half asleep as she rolled on her side. It was nice that everyone was provided futons to sleep on, but she still wasn’t used to having to sleep on the floor. Robin and the others didn’t seem to mind. They were all fast asleep throughout the room. With her eyes closed, Nami felt herself finally drifting off to sleep. Suddenly she heard the sliding door to the room quietly being pulled open, then pushed closed. Her mind began to race. _What if it’s those ninjas that work for Orochi?!!_ With her back to the door, she was too afraid to turn and look. _What if they’ve come to slaughter us?!!_ The footsteps were light and came closer. When they were close enough, she heard the unmistakable sound of those stupid Germa shoes. _Sanji-kun!! What the hell?!!_ The footsteps paused, then started to move away. Well, she wasn’t going to let him get away that easy.

…

After waking up from his nightmare, Sanji had transformed into his Germa suit and phased into his invisibility mode so that he could go check on Nami-san without being caught. And now that he was in the women’s room, he felt foolish. He quietly stepped around the other ladies’ futons. Of course Nami-san had to be at the back of the room. He stopped a few steps away to see her sleeping on her side with her back to the door. She was perfectly fine. He quietly sighed. Why wouldn’t she be? Satisfied with his stupid concerns being for nothing, he turned to leave. Then he heard the rustle of fabric. 

“Mmm… Sanji-kun,” Nami softly moaned his name. Sanji froze. He looked back over his shoulder to find her lying on her back. She was still asleep. For a second he wondered if he really heard her say anything or if it was his imagination. Suddenly her back arched and she sighed, “Ah! Sanji-kun!” Her fingers trailed down her neck to her cleavage. 

Sanji had to pinch his nose with both hands to prevent the sudden nosebleed. _I-Is she really dreaming about me?!!_ Almost as if in response, Nami moaned again, “Mmm… Yes!!” Her hand slid from her chest, down her kimono, and disappeared under the covers of her futon. He couldn’t be sure, but it appeared that her hand was somewhere between her legs. _No way…!! Is she really going to…?!!_

Nami gasped with pleasure, “Sanji-kun!!♡” Her body writhed. The folds of her kimono threatened to fall away from her breasts. “Yes, there!” her breathy moans continued. Sanji knew he shouldn’t be watching her. This was something private that he had no right to watch. Yet… he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the erotic sight. The more she moaned, the more he was drawn towards her. “Ah… So close!” Sanji was close enough that he knelt down next to her futon.

Suddenly, Nami’s eyes opened and she grabbed him by the collar of his suit with both hands. “There!!” The contact caused Sanji to phase out of his invisibility mode. With the fury of a hurricane, Nami swung him over her shoulder and threw him down on the other side of her futon. His back hit the tatami mat with a loud thud. She quickly checked back over her shoulder to make sure the noise didn’t wake up any of the other women in the room. Everyone was still sound asleep. She sighed and then turned back to the pervert.

“What the hell are you doing in here?!!” Her whispers did nothing to mask the anger in her voice. “Seeing me naked in the bath house the other day wasn’t enough?!! Now you have to watch me sleep?!!”

“I-I’m sorry, Nami-san!!” Sanji was still trying to shake the shock of her sudden action. His voice was hushed as he explained, “I had a nightmare.”

Nami was stunned by his honesty. _Sanji-kun actually has nightmares?_ She shook her head, remembering her anger. “So what?!! Do you want me to tuck you back into bed?!! I’m not your mother, Sanji-kun!!”

Sanji ignored the painful sting of the mention of his mother and continued to explain, “My nightmare was about you.” Nami’s expression softened. “I dreamt you were in danger and I couldn’t protect you.” Embarrassed, his gaze shifted from hers to look up out the window. “I wasn’t strong enough.”

“So you came to check on me,” she sighed in response. Sanji nodded, ashamed of his foolishness. There was a pause and Nami’s grip on his suit loosened. “Okay,” she sighed again as she got up. Then she held out her hand in an offer to help him up. Sanji stared up at her in confusion. “Let’s go outside and you can tell me about it.”


	2. The Fool

Outside on the roof of the hideout, Nami sat beside Sanji as he told her about his dream. Patiently she listened to him describe how powerless he felt without the Germa suit. When he was done, she commented, “Did it really bother you **that** much that Zoro saved Momo’s sister before you could?!!”

“Yes!!!” He admitted, exasperated. Nami rolled her eyes, but Sanji attempted to explain. “You know how strong Luffy is. He’s our captain, he’s supposed to be strong… but…” he trailed off as he looked down at his gloved hands. “But for the first time, my bounty is higher than that stupid Moss-head.” As he turned to look at her, behind the shades, Nami noticed something in Sanji’s eyes she had never seen before. Insecurity? Doubt in his own abilities? No... it was uncertainty. “What if my strength alone isn’t enough to keep up with them? You saw how that bastard sliced off the coast line with his new sword! Do I have to rely on some stupid Germa suit now?? What if…” he tensely inhaled, wishing he had his cigarettes. “What if I’m no use to the crew anymore?”

Nami paused for a moment in thought. “Sanji-kun, you’re an idiot,” she quietly replied. Then she smacked him in the back of the head, nearly knocking the shades off his face. “Baka!” Sanji stared at her in stunned silence. Her voice was gentle as she continued, “Do you know how much we suffered when you left?” She looked out into the woods surrounding them. “Do you know that Luffy almost died from eating a poisonous fish because you weren’t there to tell him not to?” A sad smile crept on her lips as she reflected on the trouble they went through just to get him back, yet he couldn’t see how important he was. “Your value… Your **worth** isn’t based on physical strength alone,” she placed her hand on top of his, tenderly squeezing it to convey her thoughts. “I know I’m not physically strong, and I know that I’m a scaredy-cat, but does that make me any less valuable to you?” 

Sanji shook his head, “But Nami-san, this is different. The pride of a man—”

“The pride of a man is meaningless compared to the person that cares for him, right?” Nami cut him off. “In this case, the woman next to him,” she clarified, looking him directly in the eyes. “So don’t ever think you’re no use to the crew. With or without the suit, you’re still you, Sanji-kun.”

Her words finally started to sink in. The sentiment made him smile. He took her hand in his. “Is this a proposal, Nami-san?” he joked, hoping she wouldn’t hit him again. 

Instead she giggled, “No, not at all.” She turned away with embarrassment and mumbled, “Even if you do look kind of cool in that suit.”

“Hmm?!” Sanji leaned in to try to look her in the eyes. “You think I look cool?” He chucked, “Why??”

Nami sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the hair?” Sanji self-consciously reached up to touch the spikes sticking straight up. As he did so, Nami slowly laid back and quietly added, “But even so, that suit isn’t what you wear in my dreams.”

 _Wait, what?!!!_ Sanji’s heart started to beat faster. He cleared his throat and tried his best to sound nonchalant, “So, you dream about me?” He glanced back to catch her nodding. Her eyes were closed.

“You already told me that you dream about me,” she said sleepily. “Is it so strange that I would dream about you?”

Sanji stared straight forward into the woods again. His breath came quicker with his heartbeat. _Relax! It doesn’t mean it’s the same as when she was “dreaming” earlier!!_ He took a deep breath and braved glancing back at her again. “Wha-“ his voice cracked and he coughed. “What kind of dreams are they?”

“Hmmm…” Her voice was playful, “I don’t know if I should tell you.” Sanji faced forwards again. This may be a mystery that he would never uncover. Suddenly he felt her fingers trace down his back over his cape. “But if you come here, I can show you,” she said seductively. He wasn’t sure if he heard her right. Turning back to look at her, he saw the blush in her cheeks and a slight apprehension in her eyes. “That is… if you want to,” she added shyly.

Sanji slowly laid down next to her, resting his weight on his left elbow. His right hand trembled slightly as he reached for her waist and pulled her closer until she was underneath him. Nami blushed even more at the feel of his body against hers. She automatically reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. He leaned down further until their noses touched. His voice was low, “You wanted to show me something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels short, but it was the natural place to end the chapter. ^^;;


	3. The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*

Lying on her back, Nami gazed up at the stars through the clearing in the canopy of trees. Her heartbeat was racing. Sanji had asked her what kind of dreams she had about him. In reply, she teased that she didn’t know if she should tell him… And she was going to leave it at that! That’s the way things always were between them. So, why did she suddenly want more? Why was she feeling the urge to touch him? It had only been a moment from her reply, but she found herself reaching out regardless. Her fingers traced down the cape on his back and she briefly wondered what it would feel like on his bare skin. “But if you come here, I can show you,” she breathed. Was she always capable of sounding this seductive?

Sanji-kun appeared to be frozen at her request. For a second, Nami feared the possibility of rejection. When he turned back to look at her, she felt her cheeks flush. “That is… if you want to,” she added shyly. _Damn it!!_ Where was her confidence when she needed it?? Slowly, he moved to lay down next to her and she softly exhaled with relief. She didn’t even realize that she was holding her breath. Then she felt his hand on her waist. He pulled her closer until she was underneath him. The warmth of his body over hers caused her to blush even more. Nearly every dirty dream she had of him in the past came to mind. Looking up at him, she automatically reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. Spikey or straight, she always had the urge to touch the soft, blond strands. 

Any attempt to calm her heartbeat was rendered useless when he leaned down. His face was so close, their noses touched. “You wanted to show me something?” The deepness in his voice sent an exciting shiver through her body.

“Kiss me,” Nami whispered. Sanji wasn’t sure if that was a request or a command. Whatever it was, he didn’t object to it. He leaned down, but as soon as his lips grazed hers, he noticed his mask was still on. Frustrated, he withdrew from her just enough to pull down his mask. As soon as he did, Nami lifted her face up and kissed him.

For a second, Sanji was taken aback. Quickly recovering, he kissed her back. As their kisses grew more intense, he noticed several soft moans coming from her. Finally he pulled away from her mouth and smiled. “I keep hearing some cute little noises coming from right here.” His fingers gently ran down her throat to her collarbone. 

“I-I can’t help it,” Nami replied breathlessly. She felt her cheeks warm as they blushed. Attempting to change the subject, she touched the corner of his shades. “Can you see with those on?”

“Not nearly as much as I would like,” Sanji replied, removing them and setting them off to the side. “And while I’m at it…” he added, removing his headset. Then he bit the tips of two of the fingers on his right glove. Pulling the glove off with his teeth, he glanced at Nami. Her eyes were watching his every move with desire. Realizing that she was staring, she covered her face in embarrassment. Sanji softly chuckled and set the glove off to the side next to his shades. “What’s this, Nami-san?” He gently pried her left hand away from her face and moved it up to his shoulder. Nami turned her face to the side and buried it against his left arm, attempting to hide how red her cheeks were. Sanji took the opportunity to place kisses along her neck, making her moans continue. “Did that turn you on?” he whispered in her ear. He felt her body tremble beneath him. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and continued, “Do your dreams continue after this?”

Nami moaned in response. “Mmm-maybe…” Sanji gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him to reclaim her lips. His fingers traced down her neck to the collar of her kimono. From there, he followed the fabric down until he felt the swell of her breasts. He tugged on the garment until it was loose enough to slide his hand underneath. Feeling his hand on her left breast, Nami arched into his touch. His thumb brushed against her nipple and she moaned into his mouth. Wanting to hear more, Sanji released her lips and teased her nipple between his fingers, giving it a gentle pull. “Ah!!” The pleasure-filled cry he received in response did not disappoint. “Sanji-kun,” she gave a needy whine. As he continued to tease her, she felt a familiar pull inside growing stronger. Her thighs pressed together and her left leg bent at the knee as her body writhed.

Slowly pulling her kimono open until her breast was exposed, Sanji whispered, “Should I show you what I dream about, Nami-san?” She sighed and nodded in response. Cupping her breast, Sanji leaned down flicked his tongue across her erect nipple. Nami cried out loudly in pleasure and immediately covered her mouth with her right hand. Her left hand grasped at his cape resting on his shoulder. Taking his time, Sanji traced her nipple with his tongue, then gently blew against her breast. The contrast between his hot tongue and the cool air caused her hips to buck with need. “Your body is so sensitive,” he murmured against her skin and placed kisses around her breast. “I love it,” he commented, then grazed and pulled at her nipple with his teeth.

“Mmmnn!” Nami moaned against her hand as her hips bucked again. Panting, she uncovered her mouth. “S-Sanji-kun,” she managed to say, “Mm-maybe we should sto- Ahhhn!!” She cried out again as he sucked on her breast, pinching her nipple between his lips. If this continued, she didn’t know how much longer she would last. 

Satisfied with her reaction, Sanji gave her breast a parting kiss before returning to her mouth. He kissed her deeply, reveling in the feeling of her tongue against his. As he kissed her, he hooked her right leg with his, separating her thighs. He pulled at where her kimono wrapped near her hips. Finally there was enough give in the clothing to allow his hand to slip inside. His fingers found the soft skin of her inner thigh and traveled up her leg to where he knew she would be most sensitive. Releasing her mouth, he breathed heavy with desire. When he spoke, his voice was low, “Do you really want to stop, Nami-san?”

“Y-yes!!” She gasped as she felt two of his fingers slowly slide inside her. There was a small whine as she felt his fingers leave her. As soon as they pushed into her again, she pulled at his cape gathered in her left hand and moaned without reservation. 

_So **that’s** what you really sound like_, Sanji thought as he smiled at her reaction. The sounds she made while “dreaming” earlier were no comparison to the real thing. His fingers continued at an increasing pace. “Hmmm…” he said with a fake pout in his voice, “You really want to stop?” Leaning down, he traced her earlobe with his tongue. “Your body seems to be telling me otherwise,” his deep voice reverberated in her ear.

“B-but Sanji-kun!! I-I can’t… Nngh!!” Despite her protest, Nami’s hips naturally rose. Her legs spread more to allow him easier access. Her body was so close, it was driving her mad. She couldn’t resist him anymore. “Please,” she breathed, “Please don’t stop!!” Suddenly she felt his thumb rub against that small nub where her body was most sensitive. Burying her face against his left arm, she attempted to muffle her screams of pleasure.

“Are you going to come for me, Nami-san?” Sanji spoke in a hushed voice near her ear as he pulled her closer to the edge. He ignored the small cramp in his fingers, focusing more on her moans and how tense her body was. Blowing on her ear, he whispered, “I want to feel you come.”

That pushed her over the edge. The muscles inside her clenched around his fingers. Her back arched, shaking her kimono from her shoulders and down her arms. Nami threw her head back and loudly cried out in pleasure, “Ahhhnn!!” Not wanting to wake anyone up, Sanji covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss. His fingers slowed, enjoying each small tremor following her orgasm. Suddenly, she reached down and covered his right hand with her left, holding him still until the waves of pleasure receded. Exhausted, her hand fell away from his.

As Nami’s cries quieted, Sanji released her lips. Both were breathing heavy. He slowly pulled his fingers out, causing another small whine to resound from her throat. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked on each one, tasting her desire. He let out a soft moan of appreciation. “You’re so delicious, Nami-san,” he said quietly as he pulled his cape down around them. The night air was starting to get colder. He pulled her half-clothed body closer to his to keep her warm. Tenderly nuzzling her hair and neck, he whispered, “How did that feel?” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, “Good?”

Nami was still trying to catch her breath. She weakly wrapped her arms around his chest and smiled. “You have no idea,” she sighed in reply.

Sanji pulled back to look in her eyes. “Better than any dream?”

She nodded and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Her voice was quiet, “But I was actually wanting to do more.”

“Wait…” Sanji gazed down at her in confusion. “What??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one. ^^/


	4. The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! ^^/ Please read my notes at the end.

“Wait… What??” Sanji gazed down at her in confusion. _More…? Did she mean…??_

“I usually dream of us doing more,” Nami replied, reaching up to lightly trace his eyebrow. “And I **wanted** to do more, but…” her voice trailed off.

“B-but you didn’t say anything,” Sanji started to pout at the realization that he missed out on the possibility of actually having sex with Nami-san. 

“You didn’t let me say anything,” Nami sternly looked him in the eye. 

Sanji opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. His mind quickly ran back to her trying to tell him to stop. **_That_** _was why??!!_ “B-b-but you sounded so good,” Sanji tried to justify his actions.

“Because it felt really good,” Nami explained, matter-of-factly. 

“B-but!!!” Sanji whined and crumbled on top of her. Burying his face against her chest, his voice was muffled, “I really am an idiot!!!” Nami laughed and patted his head, attempting to comfort him. Suddenly, he picked his face up and looked at her with determination. “Nami-san,” the seriousness in his tone made her flinch. “Now, can we ha—”

“Nope,” she cut him off. His bottom lip pushed out in a pout. “It’s late and I’m tired. Plus it’s getting cold out here,” she explained. Poking his lip, she added, “You were just too good with your hands.” Sanji looked like a dejected puppy on the verge of tears. “That’s what you get for not listening to me,” she lectured him.

“I know…” Sanji hung his head in defeat.

“Aww, don’t worry,” Nami gave him a consolation kiss on the cheek. Reaching down with her left hand, she easily found his erection through the trousers of his suit. Sanji shivered as he felt her fingers stroke and tease him through his clothes. Her lips brushed against his earlobe. “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of next time,” she whispered. 

A low, needy growl came from his throat. He was powerless under her touch. “When will that be,” he panted, ignoring the urge to take her regardless.

“Hmm…” she hummed in thought as she placed soft kisses down his neck. She smiled as she felt him twitch in her hand. Torturing him was way too much fun. It wasn’t very fair, though, especially after how well he treated her. “After the battle?” 

“A-after?!!” Sanji cried out in disbelief. He pulled his face back enough to look at her. Judging by her expression, she wasn’t kidding.

“It’ll give you a reason not to injure yourself,” she added.

“B-but, Nami-san…” he whined.

Pulling her hand away from him, Nami threatened the worst. “It could be not at all.” 

“NO!” Sanji put his right hand up in surrender. “No… I can wait.” Nami smiled with satisfaction. “But…” Sanji breathed, then leaned down and kissed her roughly. While doing so, he pushed her legs apart and moved between them. Grabbing her left leg from under the knee, he pulled it up and pressed his hips down into hers, making sure she felt how much he wanted her. Nami gave a muffled cry in pleasure. When he pulled his lips away from hers, she was breathless. “You better be prepared, Nami-san,” his voice was low as he gently continued to grind into her, “because I won’t let you go until morning.” He enjoyed each little moan he received in response. “Deal?”

Nami gasped as Sanji pressed his erection against her again. Now that she realized that she would have to wait as well, she let out a frustrated whimper. “Deal,” she agreed. 

…

Sanji helped Nami get dressed and carried her to bed. Despite feeling _extremely_ sexually frustrated, he understood how tired she was when she fell asleep in his arms on the way down from the roof. In the women’s room, he gently laid her down on her futon and pulled the covers over her. “Goodnight, Nami-san,” he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then shifting back into his invisibility mode, he made his way back to bed.

After changing out of the Germa suit, Sanji climbed under the covers of his futon. Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling in the dark. All traces of his nightmare were gone... But now he had another problem. He turned from one side to the other, but no matter what position he laid in, he couldn’t fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he imagined Nami moaning his name with pleasure. “Goddamnit!!” he muttered as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, wishing it were her breasts. _Now I want her even more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sanji-kun!! *laughs* No, I didn't end it like this to be sadistic. In the manga, Sanji has seemed extra... perverted(?) since they arrived on Onigashima. So I thought this would give him a good reason to be like that. I love Sanji's chara but I hate his pervert faces. XD Thank you for reading!! ^^/ I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
